Eataly Restaurant
by MiralNejma
Summary: Hello everyone This fanfic is written by me and my dear sweet friend Uli We hope you'll enjoy it Disclaimer: 'we don't own hetalia characters' Read and enjoy


"Eataly restaurant", mumbled Arthur Kirkland while he entered through the front door, some minutes after 6 pm. He had been a bit busy today with his brothers' quarrels so he -for the first time- wasn't able to come all day until he ran away from his home twenty minutes ago.

Arthur is very proud of his small yet elegant and cosy restaurant. The idea of having a restaurant never came to him, and he was damn sure that it won't happen since his teacher at his school made him make an oath in front of his classmates that he will never ever try cooking for others.

"Please understand me, Arthur. This oath will save a lot of lives in the future, and for sure it will save you from entering the prison as a criminal who forced people to get killed by eating detestable evil burned scones".

The flashback irritated him but he immediately forgot about it when he entered the restaurant and saw the pleased looks and the happy faces of the clients.

He couldn't help himself but smile as well.

Arthur is the owner and the manager of the Eataly restaurant and he never tried -or more like have never been allowed- to cook for once in the restaurant. The chef is a French man called Francis who has a very strong French accent with French behaviour. Arthur doesn't get along with Francis but the man is an excellent chef.

The one who had chosen Francis was his brother Allistor when he was really sick and was not able to come.

All he remembers about his first time seeing Francis is that he entered the kitchen to check on the new chef to find a cheerfully smiling blonde man who immediately, as soon as he saw him, winked and spoke "how can I serve you, mon chérie?"

It took him a few seconds to comprehend that this man was THE NEW CHEF from now on.

So he responded professionally, "Arthur Kirkland, the owner and the manager of this restaurant", and he reached out to shake his hand.

Francis took his hand fast and said cheerfully, "Francis Bonnefoy, oh! I've never expected my manager to be a dangerously handsome man!" He winked and smiled bright.

At that moment, Arthur knew that his brother had hired a headache for him.

-"Pardon me for asking but I am kind of curious."

-"Mon chérie is curious about me? Go ahead and ask me a thousand questions", said Francis and winked, again.

-"Do... do you have a problem in your eyes?"

\- "Huh?"

\- "You keep winking for no reason."

\- "Arthur?"

\- "Yes?"

\- "I am sure in parties you're fun."

\- "I am an amazingly great funny person" he answered the French man with a face that could explain everything... except for fun.

Francis just smiled ...AND WINKED AGAIN. For a moment it seemed like he wanted to reach for Arthur's face. But then he returned to his cooking, humming a song with a mischievous and yet unexplainable smile.

"Crawl, caterpillar, crawl.

Munching on a leaf.

Crawling, munching, crawling, munching,

Eat and eat and eat", he sang while whipping his eyebrows.

Arthur's eye twitched and he thought to himself, "DDDDD DOES HE JUST REFFER TO MY...EYEBROWWWWS?"

Arthur's corners of his mouth dropped down. During this horrible flashback his body had frozen to a pillar. A leaving family passed by and a young girl stayed back. "Mommy! He looks like the cat from the internet!" Her mother crabbed her daughter's hand and they left. He shook his head and tried to smile again.

He walked between the new and regular clients' tables, welcoming them and asking if they would need anything or want to comment on something. Everyone was satisfied with the food, and the service was great as they said. Arthur was feeling more and more positive till his eyes met with granny Liz aka granny Elizabeta.

"Arthur, run. Do it now and do it quickly" he said to himself.

He was hoping that one of the clients would stop him to talk or more preferable to complain just to save him from granny Liz.

He kept his eye contact with Elizabeta while walking between the tables and calculating the chances of running away. The scene was quiet hilarious. Their poker faces and their continuous eye contact. The sense of running away that could be read on Arthur's movements, and the predatory glint on granny Liz' eyes. He felt like acting in an old Western movie. She, the sheriff, waiting for him, the notorious corrupter of her area.

He was aiming for the kitchen's door. THERE WOULD BE HIS SAVING HEAVEN!

A fox and a rabbit.

And when the rabbit made his bold move and jumped to the heaven's door, granny Liz' strong elderly voice echoed in the restaurant and more importantly thundered inside the rabbit's whole body. "DON'T YOU THINK OF RUNNING AWAY, YOUNG MAN! GET HERE NOW!"

Arthur eyed the kitchen's door one more time. "NOW", he heard her scream again.

He flinched and dragged himself to his doomed, and praying for every deity he had heard of to save him.

Granny Liz is a regular client since the first day this restaurant was opened. Her existence became more like a thing that every person puts his feet on the restaurant floor must see. Even Arthur is thinking of paying a salary to her. She became like a real granny to him, Francis, and the waiters Alfred and Mathew.

The problem was not with her being like a granny; it's more of her acting like a real grandmother. She always complains about the food or the service. Sometimes when she is on the mood, she would complain about the décor or his choice of clothes. And always, ALWAYS, she hits him with her frying pan, speaking of which he started to feel the hit from the last night stinging him. "Why does she carry a frying pan around anyways? Why not a cane, like other old people? Hm. Probably she would hit me with a cane as well", thought Arthur. Now he stood right in front of her.

"Brace yourself, Elizabeta's rage is coming" he mumbled under his breath.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" She screamed.

\- "Nothing...Nothing, my lady, how are you today?"

\- "The food is not how I like it. Tell that to the happy stupid chef of yours"

\- "Surprisingly, I don't disagree 100% with you"

\- "RESPECT YOUR WORKERS, EYEBROWS."

\- "That cuts deep my lady."

\- "Did it hurt?"

\- "Too much"

\- "You know what hurts too?"

\- "The frying pan that you have in your right hand, my sweet granny"

\- "Clever as expected"

Arthur didn't have the chance to reply, he never had, never have and never will. The hit surely this time must be written down on his notes to be remembered. His head must be bleeding by now.

"I wonder what would happen if I called the police, hmmmm whether she will hit the officers then bury me alive, or she will bury me alive then she will hit the officers...well, we will never know", he thought to himself while standing in front of her waiting for her signal to leave her alone.

"Go to the kitchen and tell your chef to stop singing". Granny Liz pushed him away.

And at that moment it struck him that the French was singing loudly, so he rushed to the kitchen to see the strange sight of Francis holding a carrot in his hand as a microphone and singing an American song with a French accent, while Mathew is holding a banana and lip syncing next to him.

"The jig is up, the news is out

They've finally found me

The renegade who had it made

Retrieved for a bounty~"

Arthur considered if granny Liz had hit him that hard, that he died and was sent to hell.

So he slowly walked next to them.

It was Mathew who noticed Arthur first. The Canadian dropped his banana, afraid of the glint of rage that shone from the British emerald eyes. He saluted Arthur and tried to push Francis with his shoulder to make him stop. But Francis was in the mood to sing, and the person who could stop him hasn't been born yet.

Mathew took two steps away from Francis, and Arthur stood next to the French sending daggers to him with his eyes. If the French would have paid enough attention to Arthur's stare, he would have been aware of the really horrible situation he slipped in.

"Never more to go astray~" Francis kept singing without noticing the very angry British man next to him.

Here Mathew's soft voice could have been heard, saying, "uhmm... Francis you should stop".

\- "This will be the end today~"

\- "Like now... you must stop"

\- "Of the wanted maaaaaaan~"

\- "OH MY HOLY MAPLE LEAF!" Mathew held a pot as a shield after saying that.

The British was breathing lava and his eyes were volcanoes of anger.

"Don't be a fun killer like Arthur, mon amour?" The French practically hummed while keeping his eyes closed and hugged Arthur, thinking he was his cousin, Mathew.

Mathew never knew that his black tuxedo that he bought to his mother's second marriage would be worn for a relative funeral this soon.

"HANDS OFF, YOU BLOODY IDIOT", Arthur shouted.

Francis flinched and internally he mourned himself and remembered that he forgot to write his will. But he kept hugging Arthur nonetheless, and said with shaky voice, "Some wishes become true... so suddenly that it struck us so hard, mon amour!"

"OFF WITH YOUR HANDS...UNLESS IT WAS A WISH OF YOUR DEATH", Arthur thundered.

Francis ran away, hiding behind his cousin.

"NOW WHAT? WHAT'S THE STORY? YOUR VOICE IS DISTURBING THE CLIENTS" Arthur continued shouting.

"You mean granny Liz?" Mathew asked innocently.

"DISTURBING OTHERS", insisted Arthur.

"I guarantee for you that they are disturbed by your shouting", Mathew commented not so innocently.

Arthur took a breath to calm himself and said, "What's the story this time?" He just became used to workers anecdotes.

Francis said with his happy smile printed on his face, "Yesterday...Alfred was 'in' television"

Arthur just said with his poker tired face, "How is that even possible?"

"He meant 'on' television... Alfred participated on a talent show a couple of months ago and yesterday they aired the episode", explained Mathew.

"Our Alfred?" asked the British.

"Oui... he sang the same song I was singing just now" added the French.

"Despite your good use of verbs, you can't use the prepositions very well", sighed Arthur and missed the smile that was planted on Francis face.

"He did really well, and he got fangirls who have been calling the restaurant's number since the morning" said Mathew.

\- "Why the restaurant?"

\- "He said that he works here."

\- "Ah~"

\- "Ah"

\- "WHAT?!"

The phone which is located in a corner of the kitchen rang. "Check it yourself" said the French while he started preparing a dish.

"Hello... Eataly restaurant... Yes, it's where the 'Alfred' I know works... not sure that we are talking about any charming Alfred?...You want something? Hearing his voice! Sorry, not on the menu" and Arthur hanged up the phone.

Both Francis and Mathew were grinning.

The phone rang again. "Hello, Eataly restaurant... Alfred? No he isn't here... Who I am? You're calling a restaurant for god's sake! Hm? No, I will not deliver any messages to him... wait, I am what? Rude?! That's rude? Well, guess this is ruder then".

He hanged up the phone on the caller.

"THIS IS SO IRRITATING!" He shouted in a very low tone and his voice sounded like a broken car engine.

Mathew thought again that he never knew that his black tuxedo that he bought to his mother's second marriage would be worn for a friend's funeral this soon.

The phone rang for the third time and Francis stepped to answer.

"Bonsoir, le restaurant Eataly... Alfred? No he is not here, mon chère... I really don't know when he will come but you can leave your number and I will make him call you baaack~"

Arthur took the phone from Francis' hands and hanged up.

"You are a freak" said the British as a matter of fact.

"But I love all~" answered the French.

-" You will be a freak"

\- "Come on, caterpillars..."

\- "And you will always stay a freak."

At that moment, someone entered from the kitchen's back door wearing a sunglasses and a red long haired wig.

Arthur said with boredom, "Excuse me, Mr. Alien, to be served you have to enter from the restaurant's not the kitchen's door".

\- "It's me Alfred! Someone stalked me so I dressed up like that" said the young man with a really low voice.

"Sunglasses at this hour?"

\- "That's what matters to you, Boss?"

\- "I care about how much you are late this day too"

\- "Come on, man!"

"Stalked? Holy maple", interfered Mathew.

Alfred walked to where Mathew was standing and said, "Apparently, I was really amazing and a lot of people LOVED me".

"Meh" it was said by the three men in unison and with three poker faces.

"Dudes! I was so cool... like wow! I have a lot of fangirls now!" said Alfred enthusiastically.

"How about you sing for us now?" said Arthur mischievously.

-"No, let it be for another time?"

-"Alfred, if you don't sing, I will fire you and I won't regret it" smiled Arthur ans said as a matter of fact.

\- "O...okay... but only for you guys"

He put his phone and other stuff on the table next to him, took Mathew's banana from the ground and started singing.

"Oh, Mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law

Law man has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home", Alfred sang with passion that left the trio behind him with opened jaws.

"Oh, Mama I can hear you a-cryin', you're so scared and all alone

Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long" he kept singing passionately.

"The jig is up, the news is out

They've finally found me

The renegade who had it made

Retrieved for a bounty", he started moving and dancing, and still the trio behind him were struck.

"Never more to go astray

This will be the end today

Of the wanted maaaan" Alfred kneed down on the floor now singing as passionately as he could with the trio behind him looking at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, Mama, I've been years on the lam and had a high price on my head", He stood again but this time Arthur nodded to Francis, and the French reached Alfred's phone and paused the song that was playing.

"Lawman said, 'Get him dead or alive.' Now it's for sure he'll see me de...ad", And this is how Alfred stopped lip syncing and left his mouth open and a banana as a microphone in his arm.

He turned around and whined, "Boooooss!"

Arthur took a deep breath and screamed, "ENOUGH PLAYING! GET BACK TO WORK!"

And the waiters replied, "Of course!"

Alfred threw the banana away and Mathew rushed out of the kitchen. Francis smiled and winked at him.

\- "YOU AS WELL!"

\- "Whatever you say, caterpillar."

Arthur shook his head. He will lose his mind for sure thanks to them.

While Alfred was about to start working he sensed someone tapping his shoulder. It was Mathew.  
"I think we should enter the kitchen again" said Mathew.

"WHY?" asked Alfred, loudly without noticing.

"You look like a lost ragged puppet with this hideous look, burger head" pointed Mathew.

"Oh I thought I look great and I think I will keep this look cuz I don´t need any troubles with the stalker, maple head" answered Alfred.

"Eh? Well, let us Francis decide" said Mathew while dragging the American with him.

Francis instantly forced Alfred to take off the wig and the sunglasses while saying, "You aren´t a big famous star, and when you become one don´t wear anything hideous like this." He finished speaking by handing him his glasses.

Alfred sighed when he turned around to Mathew who was giving him the smile of victory and 'I told you so' look.  
"Dude! Come on, the girl who is stalking me is a very creepy one." Alfred whined.

"No one is stalking you right now, could you hurry up and start helping me?" Mathew commented, while holding two dishes. Alfred just turned around and adjusted his glasses, looked everywhere and then whispered, "Did you hear something, Francis?"

Mathew sighed and said angrily, "That is SO IMMATURE, burger GLUTTONOUS."

"Awww... Who said angry can´t rhyme with cuteness?" Alfred cooed.

Mathew´s face got red but Francis shortly laughed and tapped on his head with a notepad for the orders. "He is just being himself, chère. Go to work quickly before a certain Anglais gets angry and starts fuming fire." Said Francis and literally pushed the two out of the kitchen.

Alfred went to a table where two blonde men and a young boy were sitting. The tallest man didn´t smile or said anything at all, he just stared at his companion. The smaller man was smiling bright despite that he was obviously irritated by the tall man who had a rather intimidating aura around him.  
"Welcome to Eataly restaurant. I can tell this is your great luck being here with me! I´m Alfred aka THE HERO! What is your order?"

"You are a hero?" asked the boy excitedly.

"The best and only HERO is meeee!" answered Alfred louder than intended.

"WOW!" said the young boy at the same full blast.

"Peter! Don´t scream in the restaurant, please" said the now smiling flustered man next to him. "Okay Tino" replied Peter and imitated a noble man sitting calmly but arrogantly smiling at the table. He laughed shortly, so did Alfred.

"Ehm, I think... I mean, could we have the special dish for today?" said Tino and looked to his companion who showed his first reaction. He nodded, so did Tino and looked back to the waiter.  
"Sure! And little Peter?" asked Alfred, because he knew that the child won´t like to eat one of those noble French dishes, with names no one here could pronounce but which Francis loved to praise a lot.

"He must eat." said the other man.

For the first time of his life, Alfred didn´t knew how he should react to a statement. 'Is it meant as a fact? Or a confusing way to say that he is supposed to bring the same dish for the boy?' Alfred was so irritated that Tino noticed his puzzled face and tried to help.

"Um, Berwald meant that Peter must eat enough, since... he is a child, though Peter doesn't like any type of food. Only Candy, right? Is that what you meant?"

Alfred knew that Tino was as puzzled as him and both of them kept looking at Berwald who was checking the menu casually without noticing the two men next to him starring irritated.

"I WANT CAKE!" screamed Peter.

"No! Cake is after dinner." hushed Tino.

"Hey, young hero, you need to eat good and healthy food to become a great and strong hero." Alfred shortly laughed nervous, because he, the person that goes by the name of Alfred F. Jones, was the only one in the family who eats burgers as main dishes and likes to drink fizzy drinks instead of water all day. At this point his blood was probably 10% Coke.

"But I REALLLY want a big chocolate cake." whispered Peter with big and begging eyes.

'All of us want a big chocolate cake, Peter. All of us' thought Alfred yearning.

"And I want ice cream cake." mumbled Berwald.

"What?"

"Peter must eat."

This time also Peter´s face was a big question mark. Tino was putting his hands slowly on his face, and that dramatically action kind of reminded Alfred of Arthur when he talks with him. Or Francis. Or anyone else.

"Um, how about I tell our chef to prepare a very delicious slice of meat and next to it some mashed potatoes, for the young boy?" suggested Alfred.

"That is what YOU eat, Mr. Hero?" asked Peter curious.

'Damn I have to tell a lie now' Alfred thought to himself. "Yes. Sure. Every day." said Alfred loudly and internally apologized to all the burgers he consumes every day. 'Well, it´s not a REAL lie if I consider the meat as burger and mashed potatoes as French fries' he debated with himself.

"Yaaay!" cheered the boy.

"By any means, do I know you?" asked Tino.

"No, as far as I know. Any other orders?" answered Alfred.

"No, that is what we will get. Hm. But I surely saw you somewhere."

"We never met before."

"Yes, I am aware of that. Berwald, doesn´t he looks familiar?"

"Yes." was the only answer from Berwald.

"OH" I remember now! You are the young man from the talent show episode that was aired yesterday!" said Tino and looked cheerfully to Berwald who commented "You were good."

"Hehehe... yes." gulped Alfred, because he knew that Arthur would kill him and sell his kidneys online if he heard them chatting, thinking Alfred was not working.  
"Well, excuse me please. I need to go and tell our chef about your orders." He practically ran away, but his misfortune didn´t stopped here, because the fate had chosen for him to meet the old scary pan lunatic granny Liz.

Liz gave him the gesture of 'you better get near here than reaching the kitchen'. But he just prayed inside his head and ran to the kitchen. Alfred was about to open the door when he heard Liz shouting "MAY your cookie always be slightly too large to fit inside your glass of milk!"

"HELP!" he cried to Francis.

The chef didn´t moved and just said "Go and embrace your death by the pan that resides in the hand of our beloved granny Liz, mon petit."

Alfred just panicked more and shouted, "That´s not helpful! Didn´t you hear her cursing me? I don´t even know why she was talking about my cookie! And I am SLIGHTLY terrified that her words become truth. So please stop making fun of me. You sound like Arthur, dude!"

"No way, I sound like caterpillar" Francis sighed. "I am just trying to send you to Liz´s hell because it´s way more comfortable than Arthur´s hell."

"DUDE!"

"Leave the orders notes on the table and face your punishment, hero."

"HELL YEAH! I´M A HERO AFTER ALL!"

"Oui"

"A hero that is hella scared of a pan!" Alfred crouched next to Francis.

"Just go or she will come here and beat us both, tête de burger."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Alfred whined.

"Burger head" sang Francis mischievously.

"YOU AND YOUR COUSIN"

He jumped up but Francis pushed him outside the kitchen.

Alfred took a deep breath and opened his eyes. No matter how much he is scared he would never drag their chef and friend to get beaten up with him by a crazy lady who chose a pan over a cane to hold.

He saw Granny Liz staring at him with a deadly smile painted over her face. 'I´m so dead' he thought to himself, but he reached her with very cautious steps.

"H…he e…hey! What´s UP? You look BEAUTIFUL and your PAN is READY as usual I see" screamed Alfred unintentionally.

"Lower your voice volume, young man." hushed Liz.

Alfred gulped and said "Can I get you anything?" though he saw that her food was still on her plate and the glass of water has been brought by the maple predator.  
Granny Liz just kept staring at him silently.

"I have work to do. So if you just tell me what you want I will appreciate that." continued Alfred while observing the pan in her right hand.

But Liz kept staring.

"Oh pleeease." shrieked Alfred.

Granny Liz leaned on the table and said, "First, you came late. Second, you work slowly. Third, people here are looking at you more than they should."

"I think they figured out that I am good looking?" questioned Alfred.

"DON´T FLATTER YOURSELF, YOUNG MAN!" shouted granny Liz while slamming her fist on the table which mad Alfred flinch.

"Calm down, dudette. I´m busy right now. Can I ignore you some other time?"

Elizabeta just hold the frying pan tightly when Alfred burst out talking fast, "I am a free American man who is a hero and who is amazing! I won´t be terrified by an old woman´s frying pan! I AM A HUMAN BEING WHO CALLS FOR HIS RIGHTS TO BE TREATED IN YOUR BEST MANNER!"

But he couldn't finish his truly inspiring speech, because the next thing he could see was a frying pan, a few small stars and small American flags.

"If you´re going to be a smartass, first you have to be smart. Otherwise you´re just an ass." said granny Liz. "Also, you should watch your language, young man. Never call me an old woman again. But I was interrupting you. What were you saying, Alfred?" asked Liz.

"I´m a heerooo. I´m freee. Staaars. Freeee staaars, flaaags. Oh. Hi, small flags."

"Aha."

Mathew saw the scene from a table he was serving and mumbled, "Holy maple, Alfred must lost his memory after this hit."  
But after seeing her offering Alfred a chair which he instantly used for a "power nap" Mathew focused on finishing the orders. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice screaming in the restaurant: "I´ve found him! GIRLS! HE IS HERE!"

"What in sweet pancake´s heaven?" questioned Mathew when he saw a familiar face with two familiar pigtails running and screaming, towards his friend. Alfred as soon as he saw the girl screamed "THE STALKER", jumped up and ran away.

"Michelle" he called her but failed to catch the girl´s attention. She was running after his friend in the restaurant and the scene became funnier when Alfred picked up a chair to defend himself but nevertheless continued to run. A young boy started to laugh loudly and the man next to him begged, "Peter, please!"

It was stopped when Arthur screamed out loud, "TOM AND JERRY! STOP!"

Alfred handed him the chair and jumped behind Arthur to hide and said "The stalker!"

"Wait. There must be some mistake," interfered Mathew, "There is no way Michelle would do such a thing."  
"GIRLS! HE IS HERE!" screamed Michelle and a group of four girls entered the restaurant screaming and shouting.

"Bloody hell!" Arthur gasped.

"There they are!" Alfred shrieked.

"The fangirls" flustered Mathew terrified and shouted "shit" when one of the girls ran close next to him making him drop his notebook and pen.

Mathew turned his head to Arthur and Alfred asking "What now?" But both were looking at him with wide eyes, raised eyebrows and opened mouths.  
"Mathew, you said a bad word?" both asked in unison.

"Really?" asked Mathew with a poker face.

The girls gathered themselves screaming and jumping in front of Arthur.

"What are those?" asked Arthur.

"Fangirls!" answered both Alfred and Mathew and three other people near them.

One of the girls shouted, "He is soooo cute! I want to hug him!" And the other girls enjoyed the shouting and screaming.  
Alfred noticed the disturbing looks on the customers and how much they are annoyed by the shouting. Only little Peter was about to happily join the group but got hold back by Berwald who let him sit on his lap instead and bobbed the knees up and down which made him squeal cheerful.  
Arthur looked for the customers as well when he noticed granny Liz standing up and reaching them. He wasn´t only pleased upon seeing her but also glad that she exists with her frying pan.

He calculated everything in fast manner and ordered, "Alfred, I will kill you later. So don't die now, I need you to reach the kitchen and stay there till I talk with these girls."

"Oh sweet pancake! You really think that you can convince them to stop this glass shattering screaming?" asked the Canadian.

"No time to question. It´s a matter of saving this night of this restaurant or not" announced the British man while looking at the distance, and if it weren't for the current situation, Alfred and Mathew would surely clapped for him.

Alfred took a breath and dashed to the kitchen, the girls screamed and followed him, but were stopped by Arthur and Mathew.

"I thought it is easy to stop a group of small girls from reaching their goal, but it´s not. It is actually hard, very hard" said Arthur while he got crushed under the girls' feet.  
He saw Mathew crawl in pain next to him and shouting, "Of course, they are fangirls."  
Mathew was about to get away when two girls said, "wait, I thought he ran into the kitchen? But he is still here?" "No, they just look similar, ignore him."  
Dramatically Mathew laid his head down on the ground, "Of course. As always."

"NO! Mathew, keep going and free yourself! Be free, Mathew!"

"I am not an elf! What is coming next? Do you want to give me your sock?"

"Well, I was thinking of how I should murder Alfred F. Jones and the last thing I want to do is hurt you, too. But now you are on my list."

Then they heard a sound of someone getting hit by a pan. Arthur thanked every God ever heard of, for sending him granny Liz as their bodyguard. Well, that was before he heard Mathew´s cry of pain and so he discovered that his worker was the one who got the hit. Arthur asked the ultimate question out loud: "Why?"

"Don´t run away, maple soul! Face death like your boss!" Liz thundered.

"Again. Why?" Arthur questioned.

~Meanwhile in the kitchen~

"Francis! Save the heeeerooooo!" Alfred screamed while closing the kitchen's door and supporting it with his body.

"Qu'est-il arrive?!" screamed the French while holding a fish in his hand as a weapon.

"I don't know what the hell you said but I think you meant 'what happened' and let me tell you that if I survived from those girls, I won't survive Arthur's rage!" shouted Alfred.

"OH MON DIEU! LET ME SAVE YOU!" assured the French loudly while taking the red wig that Alfred was wearing and put it on his head and started to fix his looks.

"Hey? Francis? What are you doing man?!" said the puzzled American.

"Just WATCH, mon chérie, just watch" said Francis after fixing his look and putting a pink scarf on that appeared suddenly in the kitchen, and Alfred knew that he better not questioned for whom this scarf belongs to and for what reason it was in the kitchen.

"Now, I finished. Move away, Alfred~" sung Francis.

He opened the door to find Arthur on the floor contemplating life and staring at the ceiling and Mathew standing next to Michelle holding his face in pain. The amount and the source of his pain were obvious since granny Liz was near him.

"Why is Michelle here?" he asked himself silently but then turned to the fangirls.

"Bonsoir, filles folles... I mean, beautiful ladies. How can I serve you? Francis cheered.

"You're not Alfred! Who are you!" a girl shouted.

I'm not Alfred, but I'm Alfred's mama" Francis said as a matter of fact, which left the girls, the clients, Alfred, Arthur and Mathew with open jaws and total silence; except for granny Liz because her eye was twitching with anger.

It was Arthur who jumped from the floor quickly and screamed, "What in bloody hell, frog?! What are you doing?!"

"And who is that?" asked another girl while pointing at Arthur.

"That's the papa, sweetie~" Francis said and winked.

"NO! I AM NO PAPA AND HE IS NO MAMA. LOOK WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! SOME PEOPLE STARTED LEAVING!" screamed Arthur out of frustration.

~Technical difficulties, please stand by~

"That is what I meant when I said you will make us loose customers, Michel" sighed Mathew next to the girl with the pig tails.

"I didn't mean to hurt any one's business. Or you. I just wanted to have fun" answered the girl while avoiding eye contact.

"Michel! What are you doing here?" asked Francis.

But she just went slowly to the girls and asked them to stop shouting. They talked a little and the girls went quiet and sit down on a table. Then she returned to Francis and Mathew.

"They promised to keep quiet. I hope this will fix my mistake, for now" she said sadly and apologetically. Francis petted her head.  
"Michel~ so it was you who caused this fuss?" asked Francis and winked.

Before she could reply anything she felt a dragon's breath on her neck and when she turned around she found two emerald eyes shining with anger and staring directly at her.

"You." said Arthur dangerously calm and stretched.

The first thing she could think of was hiding behind Francis. "Sorry, I told them to sit down" she apologized again.

"That won't solve the fact that my customers are getting ready to leave, and doesn't explain why my chef is wearing a red wig and pink scarf fooling around instead of cooking, and why I have a scared waiter behind the door" he rumbled.

"HEY! I'M NOT SCARED" shouted Alfred.

"YOU'RE HIDING BEHIND A DOOR, ALFRED" answered Arthur.

"Calm down, eh. Michel is quiet good with people" said Mathew.

"And HOW exactly is that going to help me?" asked the British man sarcastically.

"Just watch and see" said Michel cheerfully and winked in the same way Francis does which didn't helped Arthur to calm down. But then he saw her talking with those customers who were about to leave, apologizing for what happened. So he and everyone else went to back to work to fix everything.

"Go, serve your fangirls' table, burger head" said Mathew.

"Oh man, why?" whined Alfred.

"Because they promised Michel that they will keep silent as long as you serve their table."

"Dude!"

After an hour everything seemed to be back under control and Michel walked near Arthur to apologize again.  
"This time it is acceptable, love" answered Arthur who became calmer and started to like he way of talking to his customers.

He heard someone coughing behind him and turned around just to find his workers and granny Liz standing there in a line.

"What do you want?"

"We... we eh, are kind of in need of a waitress."

"And Michelle is good with people, mon amour."

"Dude, she is really good. A helpful hand."

"It will be amazing to have another head to hit with my frying pan."

Arthur sighed and looked defeated at them. "And you are assuming that after all those horrible actions I just forget everything and give her the job as a waitress?"

"You have no choice" mumbled Liz.

"Huh? You are asking me to start working with you guys?"

"YES! Having to work next to my cousins will be great!" said Mathew.

"Cousins?" asked Alfred and Arthur shortly laughed, "That explains a lot."

Francis and Mathew just smiled to their cousin.

"I think she is more excited to work next to the person she is fan of" said Alfred proudly.

"No, not really" Michelle commented.

"You stalked me?"

"I recognized you and I wanted to have fun."

"Oh" was Alfred last thing he uttered before he collapsed on the floor dramatically.

"Now, Michel close your eyes, mon chéri"

"Why?"

"You will get your acceptance letter, puppet"

And at the moment when she closed her eyes she received a hit on her head from a certain frying pan, and she was sure that she will lose a few memories now.

"Welcome to Eataly Restaurant" said everyone together.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL WEARING THIS STUPID PINK SCARF?! You look so terrible!"  
"Oh, caterpillar. I could agree with you, but then we would both be wrong.  
And I always look fashionable."


End file.
